Draco's Seductive Lines Of Love
by Slumbering Apparitions
Summary: Draco decided he needed to work on his pickup lines and the only test dummy at the time was Luna Lovegood. Even if Draco is being completely serious, Luna doesn't seem to understand. DracoXLuna Drabble Fic Rated M For Suggestive Themes. Some-what Crackish
1. Attempt Number 1

**Disclaimer: Don't Own It.

* * *

**

_**Attempt Number One**_

Draco glanced around the empty corridor then stopped when his eyes fell on an equally pale and blond female. Luna Lovegood. She may be mad but she had long smooth legs that would make any guy want to immediately take a cold shower. Luna was unaware at how pretty considering she spent most of her time educating people on nargles and so on. Draco decided he should see what Luna's reaction was if he dropped her a hint on how much he, ahem, liked her, and on top of that he needed to practice his pickup lines.

_Not that I really need them, _Draco thought cockily as he sauntered over to the Ravenclaw. Luna was standing and looking dreamily outside out of one of the windows and doodling in a notebook, her quill, at the moment, pressed to the side of her lip as if she was pondering something.

"Hey Luna," Draco practically purred, as he scanned the teenage girl's body. Since she was so clueless on how short she wore her skirt it didn't leave a lot to the imagination and Draco had one hell of an imagination.

"Oh, hello Draco!" Luna chirped breathlessly as she put the feathered pen behind her ear. She clutched her notebook to her chest and turned to smile at him.

"Sooo…" Draco stalled, sifting through his mind, trying to find a good line. Aha! There was one. Draco leaned over and whispered in the blond's ear. "I know my name's not Luna, but I sure know how to Lovegood if you know what I mean."

Luna furrowed her brow and giggled confusedly. "Of course you're not silly because _I'm_ Luna!" and with that, she walked down the hall leaving Draco standing there with a blank expression.

* * *

**A/N: Alright there is chapter one. :D Tell me if I messed anything up or if I am writing them OOC. But for Draco, it's kinda the he is supposed to be portrayed…Yeah. **

**Up Next: Quidditch Match** **Lines Of Love (Or Attempt Number 2..)**

**Reviews help Draco become more 'smooth' **


	2. Attempt Number 2

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own It Once Again.

* * *

**_

_**Attempt Number 2

* * *

**_

Slytherin had faced another big loss at the Quidditch match against Gryffindor and the team was slumping their way moodily back to the changing room. Luna was standing with her back to the losing team and was waiting with Hermione to congratulate Harry, Ron and Ginny on their win. She and Hermione were tittering away like the usual females, or so what Draco thought of the 'usual females'.

Draco was holding his _new _broom in a showy manner even though his team had just lost the game. He was also eyeing Luna's lips with a hunger. Losing always made him full of sexual tension and he had spontaneously made up a new line last night while he was eating. Draco Malfoy sashayed over to Luna in the manliest way ever or as man-ly as he could suffice.

The Gryffindor Quidditch heroes were now over talking with Hermione and Luna; the group was celebrating the win with laughter and jokes about Slytherin. Luna had the same dreamy smile on her face that Draco had seen yesterday afternoon when he was watching her stare out the window. As Draco did his runway walk over to the group, Harry took notice that he was coming over and immediately shut up and got an annoyed expression on his face.

Luna noticed that Harry had quickly changed moods and turned around to see what he was looking at; when she saw the pale boy she waved at him and grinned.

_Oh, that Draco boy is so nice. _She thought to herself as she remembered talking to him yesterday. _Nobody ever talks to me except for Harry and his friends._

"What do you want Malfoy," Harry spat and crossed his arms in a womanly manner.

Draco gave him a poisoned grin. "Nothing from you Potter, I just want to talk to my friend Luna."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at the Harry and Malfoy; How could Luna and Draco friends? Innocent Luna and perverted, sick, masochistic, hormone indulged Draco? Impossible.

Luna blinked and followed Draco a few steps away as he beckoned her. "Hey Luna, how are you?" Draco asked in a husky voice.

"Quite fine if I might say so myself!" She squealed, then batted her hand around her face and muttered. "Silly little winter fairies are so attracted to my hair." Draco gave her _a look, _but continued anyway.

"So Luna, why don't I make like Salazar and Slyther inside of you?" Draco asked pushing a piece of her thick hair out of her face.

Luna whacked him playfully on the arm, which gave Draco hope that she actually understood what he meant. "You goose! You know I'm in Ravenclaw!" Okay, well maybe not. The female skipped back to her group of friends who were red faced and doubled in hysterics. They obviously heard everything.

Draco picked up what dignity he had left, which included his broomstick and walked swiftly away and off the field with a disgruntled expression on his blushing face.

* * *

**A/N: Whelp, there is chapter 2. Hope you liked it! :D**

**Alright I am going to shamelessly do this. *kisses feet of reviewers and says with British orphan's accent* Thank you Missus and Mistuhs, you are oh so lovely. Thank you thank you.**

**Well then. *Coughs and straightens clothes***

**Reviews make Luna somewhat more advanced in the Language Of Loooveee. XD**


	3. Attempt Number 3

Disclaimer: I repeat, don't own it honey.

* * *

Attempt Number Three

* * *

Everyone was sitting quietly doing their work in what one would call study hall. Draco sat over in the corner by himself skimming through a book about potions. He knew he should be studying, hence the name of the class, but he could not get his mind to switch over into its academic mode.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "What does sitting in a nearly silent classroom have to do with anything?" He mumbled to himself grouchily. Since he couldn't focus on his school work he decided to work on some of his, ahem, 'lines of love'. Silently pulling a sheet of paper out of his bag he placed it in front of him and started brainstorming on what the next theme for his new pick up line would be.

_Hmm…Spells? No. House names? Names? Candy? God I cannot think of one damn thing _Draco thought to himself grumpily and tapped his pencil on his chin_…OH! AHA! I got it! _He went into a writing frenzy and scribbled down the lines he had in his head. When he was done he looked at his scrawl and crossed off the ones that were just too stupid to make any sense whatsoever.

With his brow furrowed and his hand placed against the side of his face he was in complete concentration and barely noticed when Luna skipped into the room. The only way he did notice her was that the fact that she dropped her books on the floor accidently with a loud _ka-thunk. _

The teacher cleared her throat and glared at the blonde female. "Excuse me Ms. Lovegood, I would appreciate it if you would sit down and be quiet!" She spoke in a loud tone that left everyone with their ears ringing.

Draco took it upon himself to wave over the misfortunate girl and ask her to sit down. She did so gladly, her face having a light blush upon it for being scolded in class in front of everyone.

"Thank you Draco." She spoke in that dreamy voice that made Draco feel uncomfortable in a good way.

"No problem Luna," Draco said, turning himself away from the table so he could face Luna more properly. They stayed quiet for quite some time enjoying the presence of one another, with Luna diligently working on her spells and Draco practicing his pick up lines.

Draco head immediately popped up the second he thought he could speak a certain line smoothly. Luna jumped a little at the sudden movement but turned to look at him with a slight smile on her face.

Draco leaned forward, his hands placed on the bench to keep him steady, and whispered into the female's ear: "I've been whomping my willow to thoughts about you."

Luna opened her mouth slightly with amazed fascination. "Draco! You have a willow?"

Biting his lip he leaned a little bit closer and whispered, with some force, "Come on Luna, don't you get it? I've been _whomping _my _willow_ to thoughts about you."

Luna sat there for a moment, her eyebrows knit together in concentration, but soon it dawned on her what he meant, or what she thought he meant. She stared at him with a concerned look and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Draco what your doing is not healthy."

"Um…?"

"You should not be taking your anger out on a poor tree for goodness sake! You should not go around picking fights with trees and beating them up. You never know what kind of spirit might live in it. Draco…do you want me to find you some help?" Luna spoke in a completely serious voice. Her grey eyes shining with pity and her pretty little mouth turned down at the corners into a frown.

Draco thought she looked gorgeous. Of course. "Luna I didn-"

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Lovegood! Be quiet! I suggest this conversation, that is oh so much more important than your school work, be finished in detention!"

"Yes m'am." They muttered simultaneously, their heads bowed in embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N: I suck. Really really really suck. REALLY SUCK. If you want an excuse, I was grounded. If not then um…I will personally mail you a knife so you can hunt me down. Yeah so I love you guys for even keeping with me and this only the freaking 3****rd**** chapter. Once again. I SUCKKKKKKKK. **

**Yeah well...I love you? **

**Reviews: Nike says 'Just do it'**


	4. Attempt Number 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**_Attempt Number Four_**

Draco hadn't ever had a negative thought on his obvious good looks until he decided to pursue Luna Lovegood. He was flabbergasted, he couldn't figure out why this one girl wouldn't want to go off into a secluded corridor and let him have his way with her. For fuck's sake, it would be the best time of her life! Draco would make sure of that. In some strange way, Draco actually wanted to have something with this mad girl.

He leaned against the wall next to the girl's bathroom where he had just saw Luna enter. From inside the bathroom he heard a ruckus and footsteps coming closer to the door, thinking it was Luna he struck the sexiest pose he could manage. It turned out that he just cocked his leg out, arched his back, and tilted his head to the side putting on, what he thought, a look so filled with lust no girl could deny.

But, to his embarrassment one of the lady professors came out of the bathroom. The professor gave the boy a wide eyed stare, her mouth opening and closing, before she walked off shaking her head, muttering under her breath something along the lines of "I knew that boy was strange…"

During all this, ahem, excitement caused by the professor, Luna had managed to slip out of the bathroom and was now leaning against the wall with a lovely look on her face.

"Draco, may I ask what you're doing? You look like you're in pain." She blinked her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, well, uh." Draco had never been in the position where it was _him _stuttering over someone. "I was just…uhm."

"You were what?"

"_So, _Luna," He quickly steered the conversation into a different direction, "Did you know that you make something vast and silvery erupt from my wand?"

Luna stared at him for a second. She pressed her lips together and her eyebrows furrowed. The realization dawned on her face. "Oh Draco!" Her face flushed as she threw her arms around him in a moment of sheer happiness.

Draco immediately felt himself go rigid. He quickly regained himself and wrapped his arms around her lower waist. Thinking that he scored, he also put his face into the side of her neck. He was ecstatic that she finally understood what he wanted.

Just as he was about to place a very dirty kiss underneath her ear, she exclaimed, "Draco! You are the sweetest boy ever! I am so glad that I'm your happy thought when you do your patronus! That is so...Just, thank you!"

Draco pulled back and held her shoulders at arm's length. The look on his face was priceless, if not a little depressing. He thought he had finally gotten through to this strange, yet enticing, girl. But, no. Not yet. "I…what?"

"You said I'm your happy thought!" She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh my, this is such an honor!" And with that, she skipped off. Leaving Draco standing there stupidly, a hand resting against the cheek she had just placed a kiss on.

He fell back against the wall and rubbed his hands over his face. "Mother fucker…"

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha business. So I guess we all know that I'm actually _not _dead. It's so strange being back on here. So I'm very sorry if this one isn't as good as the others, I had a little issue getting back into my mojo zone. Uh, let's see what's happened recently. I got into The Hunger Games, so I might be writing every so often about that. I actually put up a little drabble for THG today. so...Yeah! Hope you enjoyed Attempt Number Four of DSLOL!**

**Reviews: Nike says 'Just do it."  
**


	5. Attempt Number 5 pt 1

**The first part of this chapter does not contain a pick up line; there will be one in the second part though. This is to show how they have ~developed~ so to say.**

* * *

_This girl is mad; absolutely mad. _Draco thought to himself as he walked, in a pissed off manner, down the empty corridor to the Great Hall. _I don't think she'll ever understand what I'm trying to say. God forbid I say anything too obvious. _The only progress Draco had made after last week's incident was that Luna had started coming up to him in the hall and holding his hand. Although Draco feels his manliness go down by ten points every time she does it, he found it…_cute. _

"Draco! Draco, wait up!" Speak of the Devil and she appears. Draco turns around and sees Luna, her hair bouncing on her shoulders as she skipped her way to him. One of her socks was slipping down past her knee and her left shoe-lace was untied, it clicked on the ground as she made her way over to him. Hoping to avoid an accident Draco tried to tell Luna of the hazard.

"Uh, Luna, you might want to slow dow-Oh." Just as he was warning her she tripped over the shoe-lace and fell to the ground, tumbling into a messy summersault. Landing on her back, one leg up, and books thrown everywhere, Luna managed not to hit her head nor get any cuts.

Draco quickly makes his way over to her, crouching down to her level. He looks her over, assessing for any damage and noticed that her skirt, which she already wore in a short fashion, had ridden up a considerate amount. Draco takes in the creamy skin of her thigh and he feels his body go rigid. _Oh god, now is definitely not the time. _He gulps and holds a hand out to her. "Anything hurt?"

Luna lets out a breathless whimper. She looks down at her legs, flushes, and pulls her skirt down. "No," She cringes and accepts Draco's outstretched hand, only to fall forward. He catches her in his arms and he goes wide eyed.

"Oh, ow. Never mind I guess; my ankle hurts really badly when I put pressure on it." She leans further into Draco's arms and tips her head forward with pain.

"Molesting another poor girl in the hallway, Malfoy?"

Draco sneers and shifts Luna so that her arm is around his shoulders and his around her waist. He turns to face Harry and his friends and gobbles up the look of shock when they realize Draco is holding onto Luna. "Actually Potter, I was helping Luna because she fell."

"What did you push her down?" Harry barks at him. Hermione and Ron stand behind him with questioning glares that are focused on Draco.

Luna moans in pain and looks at Draco, her eyes shiny. "Draco, I think I need to Madam Pomfrey. It's not getting any better."

Hermione briskly walks over to the duo, disregarding the 'What the hell?' from Ron. She looks up at Draco and frowns. "I'm only doing this because Luna is my friend, not because I like you." Pulling out her wand, she leans towards Luna's ankle and waves it, muttering "Episkey"_. _Luna's ankle glows for a moment before it goes back to its pale white shade.

"I hope that worked…" Hermione mumbles, walking back to Harry and Ron, completely avoiding their stares.

Draco feels a bit embarrassed that he didn't think of doing the minor mending charm. "Are you feeling fine?"

Luna presses down on her ankle and winces, but continues to put pressure on it until she is standing on both feet. She looks at Draco and smiles, her eyes crinkling in the corners. "Yes, I'm just fine now."

He shifts his eyes away from the Ravenclaw and looks at the group of Gryffindors. "You can be going now." Draco scorns. Hermione sighs and grabs the two boys by the arms, not bothering to even answer any of their questions as to why she was listening to him.

Draco bends down to pick up Luna's books and hands them to her, holding onto a few himself. She smiles at him once again, thanking him, and leans over to kiss him on the cheek for the second time in one week. Draco averts his eyes and murmurs a 'no problem'.

She grabs on to his empty hand and laces her fingers through his. "How about some lunch?"

* * *

**Aw, look who's alive. I didn't want to have a pick up line in this one. It didn't feel right. But, don't worry! There will be one in the next part ;)**


	6. Attempt Number 5 pt 2

The Great Hall had pretty much cleared out by the time Draco and Luna had arrived, seeing as they were forty minutes late. They sat down at a near empty table and began to dig into the food that had magically appeared the moment they arrived. Luna sat across from Draco delicately picking at a salad, her knees had begun to bruise and it made her look like a little girl. Draco felt his mouth pull into a tiny smile despite himself.

_What are you doing? _Draco chastised himself. _Keep your eye on the prize. All you are doing is trying to get into her pants and _nothing _else. _He thought back to the past few weeks and he realized that he had stopped being as cocky and less full frontal about everything. His horror was plain on his face.

"Draco, you look like you're having an internal battle with yourself." Luna's dreamy tone pulled him out of his reverie. "Do you want to talk about? I know how those pesky little things can be, messing with your thoughts and all."

He gave her a long look. "No, it's fine." He _really _didn't want to hear what 'those pesky little things' might be. Shaking his head, he took a drink of pumpkin juice and made a face. He never really liked that particular fruit juice.

A high pitched giggle came from the front of the room as a gaggle of Slytherin girls strode into the room. Among them was a brunette who Draco did not want to see at all. He slid down in his seat, hoping Pansy wouldn't catch his eye. He knew that if she saw him with the Ravenclaw that Luna would have hell to pay.

He noticed Luna had glanced over to the doors to the Great Hall and that there was a confused look on her face. Draco quickly grabbed one of her hands and threaded her fingers with his. Her head snapped back to his and she flushed, she was used to being the one initiating the hand holding.

"So Luna, wanna know a fun little fact about me?" Draco asked, his voice dropping an octave or two in an attempt to sound sexy and husky. It wasn't exactly working. He sounded like he was doing a very _bad_ impersonation of Hagrid.

"Sure, why not?" Luna had controlled herself and her skin tone had reverted back to its lovely pale shade.

"Well, did you know that ladies call me Aguamenti?" He spared a quick glance toward Pansy's table and discovered that she was glaring at the couple with open hate. His eyes darted back to Luna's lovely blue ones.

"Um, no. Why? Your name's Draco?"

"It's because every time they hear my name they get wet." He gave the poor girl the most smoldering look he could muster up, one he thought was undeniably sexy. It wasn't.

Luna scoffed much to the horror of Draco. "You're telling me that if I call you 'Aguamenti' then I'll get we-"

She was cut off by a high pitched screech done by none other than Pansy Parkinson. "You little bitch!" and with that she dumped a full pitcher of ice water over Luna's head.

Luna shot up out of her seat and turned to look at Pansy with wide eyes. Instead of crying or slapping Pansy like other girls would have done, Luna had a huge smile on her face. She turned back to Draco and with girlish excitement exclaimed "Draco! You were right! I did get wet after I called you that!"

Draco smacked his hand against his face.

* * *

**Am I funny yet? **

**Oh God, don't answer that. Well, I did enjoy this chapter and I liked writing it. Possibly my favorite one :')  
**


	7. Attempt Number 6

**A/N: Oh my god. I'm_ not_ dead. I'm actually really disappointed in myself for not updating this in so long. I bet like 10 of you are going to be all "This isn't long enough!", but, man, these are never long. Ever. They never have been. Um my excuse? (Not that you want to hear it...-_-) I'm on a dance team that takes up most of my time and idk this is my first year in high school to actually have homework so I'm a little overloaded with trying to get everything into a groove. But, here is the four month delayed chapter. Same warnings, the tenses might switch up because 1. I suck at them and 2. This was written at two a.m.**

**I really am sorry though. I hope this is up to expectations. I completely blanked on how to write them so they might seem a little weird at first. Oh, and DRACO FINALLY HITS DENIAL~**

**Oh and do any of you watch Supernatural because oh my christ in lord jesus have mercy on my sOUL. I love it so much slfglkdsdjhfkjsfdklh hjnhnng**

* * *

"Luna, really, it's not that difficult." Draco groaned as he slid down a tree trunk and sat on the ground, the bark biting into his skin through his sweater. They were sitting outside working from their magic books and Luna, at the moment, was staring at hers with a rather frustrated look.

"Draco, really, it is kind of difficult." She mimicked him, a bite to her usual dreamy voice. Over the past few weeks, since the incident with Pansy, Luna had gotten more irritable and Draco wasn't entirely sure how to take it.

His response was to blow air out of his cheeks and shake his head. He looked over at the spell she was stressing out over. "What the hell? Luna, we aren't even on that chapter. I'm pretty sure we won't be on that chapter until next _year_."

"Yes...and?" Luna stares at him with a raised brow and then looks at the air above his shoulder. Her expression slowly melts from her face and her eyes widen. The wind shifts and blows a piece of hair in her face and Draco resists the urge, an annoying urge that makes him scowl at himself for getting too attached, to push it behind her ear.

Luna lets out a soft hum and the corner of her mouth lifts up. She bites her and lip and nods at the space above Draco's shoulder and murmurs a soft, "Okay." Draco had gotten used to things like this happening often and he sighed, wondering when he was going to lose his manhood.

First, wanting to '''sweetly''' touch her face and now using phrases as getting used to someone? What the hell happened? Oh, that's right, a kooky girl named Luna Lovegood. Sure, he understood the looks of disapproval he got from everyone else and the annoyed glares from the Golden Trio, those made him laugh though so they weren't that big of an issue. But still, Draco hadn't used one of his delicious pick up lines, on Luna or any other girl for that matter, in weeks! It was getting out of hand and Draco needed to get back into his groove. God forbid he actually _liked_ the girl for who she was. Ha, no. Not at all.

Or...well...maybe? A little bit...? No. No. NO. Not at all. Luna was just another girl with something Draco wanted and that was to completely, to put it in simple terms, seduce her.

Luna shook her head with a sigh and picked up her book, putting it in her bag. "Draco, I'm need to leave now. It's getting rather late and nasty things come out at night." She shivered and looked at the sun that was slowly going down.

Draco jumped up from his seated position and picked up his school bag. He opened his mouth hoping one of his pick up lines would roll out like it would have a few months prior. He came up short and started to feel panicky. Draco looked around searching for anything that might bring up any sort of idea. He saw that huge oaf Hagrid coming up the hill towards the school and got a brilliant idea.

"Oh, Luna, before you go?" Draco moved in closer, wrapping his hand around her forearm.

Luna let out a noise. "Yes?"

He smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear, making his voice all husky. He really just sounded like he needed to cough, but he didn't exactly know that. "Did you know that Hagrid's not the only giant on campus, if you know what I mean?"

Draco pulled back and bit his lip with a devious grin, winking at Luna.

Her mouth opened and closed and opened again. Luna looked around with a confused expression on her face and sighed. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Draco, you do know he's not even a full giant right?" She patted his face, as if she were sad that he didn't know about it.

He pulled back and scowled at her pitying expression. She stepped back and half turned. "I really should be going though. It's alright that you didn't know... most people don't." With a nod, she turned around and walked off.

Draco fell back against the tree and spat. "Fuckin' Merlin."


	8. Attempt Number 7

**A/n: Check it out I updated quickly this time. Quickly, as in not five or six months. Last time I forgot to say that this got 100 reviews and I kind of screamed when it happened and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story! I'm not even going to lie I love Luna's response in this one and semantics? This one is for you :-)**

* * *

Potions class was usually a mixture of ignoring Professor Snape and sending Potter obvious sneers. Snape had been called out of the room a few moments prior by some other Professor, mumbling under his breath "God forbid I have a class going on at the moment. No, I'm not a Professor or anything. I don't have students to teach." And so one of Draco's point of interest, or not so much point of interest, left the room with a swoosh of his black robes.

Now all he had left to do was to glare at Potter, that idiot Weasley, and the frizzy haired brainiac that trailed them like a lost puppy. Although Draco had no major issue with the girl, her annoying way of showing everyone she was so smart got on his nerves very easily.

He also was able to stare at a _very_ nice pair of legs peeking out from under one of the tables across the room from him. And _that_ was most definitely his favorite part of Potions class. Draco usually sent 'certain vibes' if you know what I mean, to the poor girl, ones she almost always missed. But, the only problem was that the Golden Trio were sitting at the tables surrounded her. Not that that scared him off from going over to her once Snape left the room.

Draco placed his journal, potions book, and writing utensils in his book bag and stood up with arrogance radiating around him. As he sauntered across the room he nearly stumbled over some idiot's bag, but quickly recovered and looked around, hoping no one saw him. He straightened himself out and finished walking to Luna's seat.

She was bent over a journal, her tiny hand clutching onto a writing quill as if her life depended on it. She was scribbling quickly over the page and her writing was cramped and small. Draco, ignoring the distasteful looks from the Trio of Idiots gossiping at the table next to them, grabbed Luna's chin with one hand and tilted her face up to look at him. Her confused look changed to an adorable half smile when she realized who was touching her.

"Oh, hello Draco." Her eyes looked around the class room and then focused back on Draco. "Where's Professor Snape?"

"He left for a little bit. Another Professor needed his attention." He made his way around the table and sneered at Harry, who was openly frowning at exchange happening between Draco and Luna. "What do you want Potter?"

Harry set his jaw and shared a look with Ron. "Just wondering what a piece of scum like you is doing talking to our friend Luna."

Draco folded his arms and leaned back in the chair. "Scum? That's hilarious coming from you, you stupid piece of s-" Luna put a hand on Draco's arm to stop him from completing his sentence.

Harry snorted and put on a shit eating grin. "You letting Luna boss you around now?"

Luna shot Hermione a look, who at the moment was staring wide eyed at everything that was happening. Hermione leaned over to Harry and murmured something that made him frown and sit back. He didn't say another word, but he did continue to glare at the duo, mostly Draco.

"Draco you really shouldn't let your anger get you like that. It's not good for you, you know." Luna stared him straight in the eyes, practically reading his mind. This, in Draco's case, was never a good thing to read unless you wanted to be either horrified or slightly turned on. Depended on the person.

He sighed and leaned toward her a little bit. She had a way of doing and saying things that effected him in different ways each time. Draco shook his head, trying to ignore the feeling that was pooling in his stomach like liquid lead. He quickly searched his mind for anything relevant and came up with a topic. "So Luna are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Luna lit up like a candle. "Yes, I am! I'm hoping to go to Honeydukes to see if they have any new sweets out."

Draco grinned, lowered his voice, and moved in closer. "Well, maybe I'll see you there."

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to join me at some point." Luna returned his smile and tilted her head.

Right now would be a perfect time to either a) insert one of his amazing pick up lines or b) put some absurd move on her. Seeing as how they were in a classroom surrounded by other students, putting a move on her would be the least ideal of the two options, so, Draco went with the first.

"That sounds good." Draco switched to his _sexy_ voice, you know, the one that sounded like he was congested, quickly came up with a _very_ seductive pick up line. "I know we're not in Professor Flitwick's class, but you still are charming."

Luna pulled back with a closed mouth smile and clasped his face in her hands. "Draco, you've seemed really out of it lately. You do know we're in potions class right? So if what you're saying is 'I know we're in Professors Snape's class, but you still are potions.' And that doesn't rightly make sense."

Draco took a deep breath and counted to ten, feeling his face heat up as he heard the Trio of Idiots crack up behind him. They had obviously heard what Luna said and from the previous time at the Quidditch game, they could only assume what it meant.

He opened his mouth to say something just as Snape stormed into the room and snapped, "Students get into your seats at this moment. I am _not_ in the mood."


End file.
